lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liens entre personnages
La lecture de cet article suppose une connaissance de la théorie des six degrés de séparation. Il est intéressant de noter que, au fil des épisodes, on découvre que certains, si ce ne sont tous les personnages ont un ou deux degrés de séparation en-dehors de l'île. Ceci étant extrêmement rare dans la vie réelle, il est intéressant de le noter, d'autant plus que cela fait partie de l'aspect « mystérieux » de la série. Saison 1 Épisode 1 : * Crossover : Rose et Jack sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion. Épisode 2 : * Crossover : Charlie bouscule Jack dans l'avion pour aller aux toilettes. Épisode 6 : * Crossover : Jin est derrière Jack dans la file d'attente à l'aéroport. * Crossover : Locke est fan de Drive Shaft le groupe de Charlie : il a leurs deux albums. Épisode 13 : * Crossover : Boone va faire sa déclaration au commissariat de Sydney dans lequel est détenu Sawyer (probablement pour trouble à l'ordre public). Épisode 16 : * Crossover : Dans un bar quelque part en Australie, Sawyer rencontre Christian Shephard (30:00), le père de Jack (vu dans les épisodes 1-05, 1-06, et 1-11). ** Commentaire : Cette rencontre permet à Sawyer de recueillir les derniers regrets et mots d'amours de Christian pour son fils (la scène se déroule quelques jours, voire quelques heures avant la mort de Christian). Cette conversation apparemment anodine permettra par la suite à Sawyer, en la révélant à Jack (épisode 1-23), d'alléger une partie de la lourde culpabilité qui pèse sur ce héros tourmenté (cf. tous les épisodes sur Jack). Cette discussion aura l'effet inverse sur Sawyer, que Christian persuade, sans le vouloir, de tuer un homme qui s'avérera finalement être innocent, augmentant ainsi sa culpabilité déjà grande. Épisode 17 : * Crossover : Lorsque Jin arrive chez l'ennemi de son beau-père, la télévision est allumée et on peut apercevoir Hurley sur l'écran (15:11). ** Commentaire : Hurley passe probablement à la télévision suite à sa victoire au loto : l'épisode suivant (ainsi que l'épisode 2-04) montre des équipes de télévision tournant un reportage sur lui pour cette raison. Épisode 18 : * Crossover : La présentatrice du loto qui annonce à la télévision (que regarde Hurley) les numéros gagnants était une maîtresse (et probablement une victime) de Sawyer (épisode 1-16, 06:42). * Crossover : Le comptable de Hurley lui annonce qu'il vient de racheter une entreprise fabriquante de boîtes, il s'agit probablement de celle de Locke qui avait déclaré à Boone travailler dans une entreprise similaire (épisode 1-11, 16:46). Épisode 19 : * Crossover : La mère de Locke a fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa pour schizophrénie. On découvre dans la saison 2 que c'est dans ce même institut que Hurley et Libby ont tous deux séjourné. Épisode 22 : * Crossover : Kate a séjourné dans le même hôtel que Boone et Shannon. Elle les croise dans le parking. Épisode 23 : * Crossover : Sayid demande à Shannon de lui surveiller ses bagages à l'aéroport * Crossover : Jack rencontre Ana Lucia au bar à l'aéroport avant d'embarquer. Épisode 24 : * Crossover : A l'aéroport, Locke passe à côté de Michael quand celui-ci est au téléphone avec sa mère. Épisode 25 : * Crossover : À Sydney, Hurley descend dans le même hôtel que Charlie (09:18). * Crossover : Hurley dépasse la file d'attente pour l'embarquement dans laquelle se trouve Arzt. Saison 2 Épisode 1 : * Crossover : Le patient que Jack est contraint de laisser mourir est Adam Rutherford, 57 ans, dont on peut supposer qu'il est le père de Shannon, décédé environ 3 ans avant le crash (la supposition est confirmée dans l'épisode 2-06). ** Commentaire : Jack, en « choisissant » de laisser mourir Adam Rutherford pour sauver Sarah, sa future femme, condamne - indirectement - Boone et Shannon : cette mort va permettre à la belle-mère de Shannon de la ruiner, ce qui va la pousser - par rancœur et désespoir - à tendre un piège à Boone à Sydney, et va les conduire tous les deux sur le vol 815 pour Los Angeles. * Crossover : La personne qui court dans le stade en même temps que Jack est Desmond. Épisode 4 : * Crossover : Randy Nations, le superviseur de Hurley (14:09) était aussi celui de Locke (épisode 1-04, 09:32). Par conséquent, Hurley est maintenant le patron de Randy puisque c'est sûrement lui qui possède l'entreprise de boîtes où travaille Locke. * Crossover : Hurley et son collègue se rendent dans un magasin et consultent quelques disques, notamment un album de Drive Shaft, le groupe de Charlie. Épisode 5 : * Crossover : À Séoul, Jin était portier dans un hôtel appartenant à la famille du prétendant de Sun (avant leur rencontre). Épisode 6 : * Crossover : Lorsque Shannon arrive à l'hôpital avec sa belle-mère, on aperçoit Jack (09:47) qui passe derrière le médecin qui leur parle, ce qui confirme qu'Adam Rutherford était le père de Shannon (cf. épisode 2-01). Épisode 9 : * Crossover : Lorsque Kate entre dans le bureau de son père, une télévision est allumée et on peut y apercevoir le visage de Sayid(0:31:10). Épisode 13 : * Crossover : La serveuse du café dans lequel Sawyer rencontre son associé est la mère de Kate. Épisode 14 : * Crossover : Le sergent qui demande à Sayid de traduire l'interrogatoire en arabe est Sam Austen (vu dans l'épisode 2-09), le père de Kate. ** Commentaire : À la fin de l'épisode, lorsque Sam demande à Sayid s'il a des enfants, il tient à la main une photo de Kate adolescente (la scène se déroule environ 13 ans avant le crash). Épisode 17 : * Crossover : La cliente de Locke est Noor Abed Jazeem, alias Nadia (vue dans l'épisode 1-09 et plusieurs autres fois en photo), l'amie d'enfance de Sayid pour laquelle il a risqué sa vie. ** Commentaire : Ce flash-back se déroulerait donc entre 4 ans (car Locke marche encore) et 7 ans (car Nadia semble avoir déjà fuit l'Irak) avant le crash du vol 815. * Crossover : Le ballon d'Henry Gale est sponsorisé par Widmore Labs (l'entreprise de Charles Widmore, le père de Penny) et Mr Cluck's Chicken Shacks (le restaurant où travaillait Hurley). Épisode 18 : * Crossover : Hurley était interné dans le même hôpital psychiatrique que Libby (0:43:19). ** Commentaire : Libby semble avoir reconnu Hurley, pourtant elle ne répond rien quand celui-ci lui demande s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vus auparavant. Épisode 20 : * Crossover : La personne qui engage Ana Lucia comme garde du corps est le père de Jack. * Crossover : Lorsque le père de Jack ouvre la portière de la voiture, dans laquelle se trouve aussi Ana Lucia, la personne qui la heurte est Sawyer. ** Commentaire : On peut supposer que cette scène se déroule quelques minutes avant que Sawyer et le père de Jack ne se retrouvent dans le bar (épisode 1-16). Épisode 21 : * Crossover : Richard Malkin, le père de la jeune « miraculée » sur laquelle doit enquêter Eko (23:35), est le voyant que Claire avait consulté lorsqu'elle était enceinte (épisode 1-10). Épisode 23 : * Crossover : Lorsque Desmond cherche un bateau pour effectuer sa course, il rencontre Libby qui lui offre le sien. * Crossover : L'homme qui récupère Desmond sur la plage, Kelvin Inman, est le militaire américain qui avait persuadé Sayid de torturer son chef durant la guerre du Golfe (épisode 2-14). Saison 3 Épisode 1 : * Crossover : L'infirmière avec laquelle Jack travaille (interprétée par Julie Ow, 27:07) s'était également occupé de Locke après son opération dans laquelle il avait donné un rein à son père (épisode 1-19, 0:37:30). ** Commentaire : Si on retrouve la même infirmière lors des 2 scènes, il pourrait s'agir du même hôpital (les 2 actions semblent se dérouler dans la région de Los Angeles), on pourrait donc y voir travailler les mêmes médecins : ce pourrait donc être Christian, le père de Jack, voire Jack lui même (étant peut-être déjà chirurgien), qui aurait opéré Locke, prenant ainsi part (malgré lui) à l'un des plus grands drames de sa vie. Épisode 8 : * En sortant de chez WidmoreIndustries, Desmond croise Charlie qui chante « Wonderwall » d'Oasis dans la rue. ** Remarque: On l'entend notamment chanter « Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me ? » (Parce-que peut-être tu seras celui qui me sauvera ?). On peut y voir une référence à Desmond et ses visions. ** Commentaire: En realité, Desmond reconnut Charlie et lui parla même du crash de l'avion (c'était grâce a ses visions), mais Desmond n'eut pas le temps de tout lui raconter sur le crash car Charlie s'en alla de l'emplacement où il chantait lorsqu'il se mit a pleuvoir. Épisode 12 : * Le père de Claire est Christian Shephard (23:54), le père de Jack. ** Commentaire : Claire précise qu'elle ne connait même pas le nom de famille de son père, ce qui explique qu'elle ne se doute pas que Jack soit son demi-frère. Épisode 13 : * La série que regarde Locke est celle dans laquelle joue Nikki. Épisode 14 : * Quand Nikki et Paulo sont dans l'aéroport, ils rencontrent Boone et Shannon. Boone demande pour prendre une place mais Shannon lui dit de partir. (On reverra Boone et Shannon plus tard dans l'épisode en flashback.) Épisode 15 : * Kate connaissait Cassidy, la mère de la fille de Sawyer. ** Commentaire : Il est précisé (un peu comme dans l'épisode 3x12) que Kate ne connaissait pas le nom de Sawyer, afin que le spectateur sache qu'elle n'a pas pu le reconnaitre. Épisode 17 : * Desmond, après qu'il a été renvoyé du monastère, dans lequel il était moine, aide à déposer des caisses de vin dans la voiture d'une cliente pour être ensuite rammené en ville. Cette cliente n'est autre que Penelope Widmore que Desmond rencontre alors pour la première fois et avec qui il entretient une relation après que celle-ci l'ait ramené à Carlisle. ** Commentaire : On peut apercevoir une photo de Mme Hawking (la femme qu'a rencontré Desmond, après avoir tourné la clef dans la station "The Swan", et qui a tenté de lui expliquer sans succès que même si quelqu'un tente de changer le destin, alors l'univers rétablit l'équilibre.) sur le bureau de Frère Campbell du monastère. Épisode 19 : * Anthony Cooper, le père de Locke, est également le véritable Sawyer, l'homme dont James Ford, cherche à se venger pour avoir été à l'origine de la mort de ses parents et dont il a emprunté le nom. Épisode 21 : * La femme que Charlie aide en Angleterre et qui le qualifie de héros est Noor Abed Jazeem, dite Nadia, l'amie d'enfance de Sayid qu'il a sauvée en Irak et recherche depuis 7 ans. Saison 4 Épisode 1 : * En regardant la télévision, Jack voit Hurley pris dans une course-poursuite en voiture. L'évènement était en effet suivi en direct par les journalistes. * Un peu plus tard dans l'épisode, Hurley est arrêté par la police. Le policier qui l'interroge était un ancien partenaire d'Ana Lucia. ** Commentaire : Ce policier fait remarquer à Hurley que le fait qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui ait été dans le vol 815 avec lui est une coincidence amusante. Épisode 2 : * Au début de l'épisode, Daniel Faraday regarde à la télévision un documentaire sur la découverte de la carcasse de l'avion 815. Durant ce reportage, il se met à pleurer pour une raison qui lui est inconnue. * Le personnage de Frank était ami avec Seth Norris, le pilote du vol 815. Par ailleurs, c'était Frank qui, à l'origine, était supposé piloter le vol 815. * Vers la fin de l'épisode, on découvre que Naomi a été engagée pour aller sur l'île par le même homme qui se présentait à Hurley dans l'épisode précédent, Le début de la fin. Cet homme s'était présenté à Hurley sous le nom de Matthew Abbadon, soi-disant avocat. Épisode 6 : * Dans cet épisode, on découvre que Juliet avait une liaison avec Goodwin, le "traître" du second groupe de survivants. Épisode 7 : * Au début de l'épisode, Sun regarde à la télévision un épisode de la série Exposé, où Nikki joue(0:05:21). Épisode 9 : * A la fin de cet épisode, on découvre que Ben et Charles Widmore, le père de Penny, la femme que Desmond aime, se connaissent personnellement. Épisode 11 : * Les flashbacks de l'épisode sont consacrés à l'enfance, puis à la jeunesse de Locke. On découvre qu'il a reçu plusieurs fois la visite de Richard Alpert, l'Autre qui ne semble pas vieillir. Il vient le voir une première fois lors de sa naissance, puis une deuxième fois lorsqu'il est enfant pour lui faire passer un "test". * Un peu plus tard dans l'épisode, nous voyons Locke à l'époque où, après son accident, il a vécu ses premières rééducations en fauteuil roulant. Il reçoit alors la visite de "Matthew Abbadon", le même homme qui a engagé Naomi et qui est allé voir Hurley dans son hôpital. Se faisant passer pour un aide-soignant, Abbadon pousse fortement Locke à se battre contre son handicap en allant faire une expédition-aventure dans le bush australien. Indirectement, Abbadon a donc mené Locke sur l'île, car c'est cette expédition-aventure qui a mené Locke en Australie, et donc au vol 815. Épisode 12 : * Dans cet épisode (ainsi que dans le suivant), on nous présente dans les flash-forward l'avenir des Six du vol Oceanic hors de l'île. Au cours de l'un de ces flash-forward, on voit Jack mener une cérémonie d'enterrement pour son père. Peu après cette cérémonie, la mère de Claire annonce à Jack que Claire est sa demi-soeur. Jack apprend ainsi indirectement qu'Aaron (que Kate fait passer pour son fils) est son neveu. Épisode 13 : * Dans l'un des flash-forward concernant Hurley, on peut voir que Walt (maintenant adolescent) lui a rendu visite dans son hôpital psychiatrique, afin notamment d'en apprendre plus sur les évènements qui se sont passés sur l'île en son absence. * Au cours de l'épisode, les Oceanic 6 et Sawyer sont dans un hélicoptère qui est censé les ramener sur le cargo. L'hélicoptère ayant une fuite de fioul, Sawyer est obligé de sauter dans la mer afin d'alléger la charge et de permettre aux autres survivants d'atteindre le bateau. Mais avant de sauter, Sawyer souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Kate. En montant le son très fort, on peut entendre qu'il lui dit qu'il a une fille en Alabama. Il lui demande d'aller la voir afin de lui présenter des excuses pour lui. Cette fille est sans doute l'enfant qu'il a eu avec Cassidy, l'une des femmes qu'il a arnaquées, et que Kate a connu au cours des flash-backs de l'épisode 3.15 Meilleures ennemies. ** Commentaire : Cette demande que fait Sawyer explique le comportement de Kate lors de l'un des flash-forward de l'épisode 4.10 Something nice back home, où elle fausse compagnie à Jack, et où lorsque celui-ci lui demande des explications, elle lui répond qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle avait promis à Sawyer. * On peut voir dans un flash-forward que Sun, dirigeant maintenant l'entreprise de son père (Paik Industries), va à Londres dans le but d'avoir un entretien avec Charles Widmore. On y apprend que ce dernier et le père de Sun ont déjà conclu des affaires commerciales par le passé, et semblaient entretenir des relations cordiales (Widmore se souvenant notamment qu'il devait une partie de golf à M. Paik) * A la fin de cet épisode, on apprend que l'homme que Jack va voir à son enterrement (dans les flash-forward de l'épisode final de la saison 3) n'est autre que Locke, qui est revenu à la civilisation en prenant une fausse identité. ** Commentaire : Afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise de cette révélation, les producteurs de Lost ont fait tourner deux fins alternatives dans lequel l'homme que Jack visite à son enterrement est soit Desmond soit Sawyer. Catégorie:Storyline